A cooking technique, commonly known as “vacuum cooking”, is known which consists in practice in vacuum packaging the foods to be cooked in pouches which contain any seasonings and flavoring agents and in subsequently placing the foods thus packaged in mixed convection/steam ovens in order to cook them.
Currently, this cooking technique is used exclusively in the professional field, since due to the large space occupation and considerable complexity of use of the apparatuses required to perform it, it is practically unusable in the household field.